1. Field
The present invention relates to techniques for characterizing parameters of a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that estimates an ambient temperature of air outside of a computer system.
2. Related Art
Accurately determining the ambient temperature of air outside of a computer system can be very useful in diagnosing and controlling the operation of a computer system. However, typically the ambient temperature sensor for a computer system is located inside the computer system case so that the sensor is protected from physical damage during handling, installation, and routine use of the computer system. As a result of this ambient temperature sensor placement, the sensor may heat up as the computer system heats up. Additionally, when the speed of a cooling fan in the computer system changes, altering the flow of air into the computer system case, the temperature inside the case, and consequently the temperature sensed by the ambient temperature sensor, may be affected.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that estimates an ambient temperature of air outside of a computer system, without the above-described problems.